Insanity
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Pterano was exiled from the Great Valley and tried to prove he has changed and deserves to return. After years of exile he starts to question his sanity.


Insanity

Pterano was exiled from the Great Valley for five cold times. He was flying in the Mysterious Beyond looking for something to do to prove he had changed. He spotted some footprints and landed to try to figure out what dinosaur made them. As he looked around he saw a small flat rock with small pebbles arranged under what was left of an egg. Pterano picked up a piece of the shell and smelled it. The smell was faint but he recognized it as a spiketail. As Pterano looked around he saw small footprints that looked like they belonged to a swimmer. "Those must be Ducky's footprints." Pterano said. Pterano noticed the small spiketail footprints and looked to the side to find adult spiketail footprints. "These footprints must belong to Spike's mother." Pterano took off and landed on a cliff where he saw a longneck body when suddenly a white light appeared and entered the body.

Pterano looked shocked as the longneck got up and started to walk toward him. Pterano said "It has finally happened I have gone insane." Pterano said "What just happened?" Littlefoot's mother said "The Sharptooth that killed me went crazy and started eating himself." Littlefoot's mother asked "What are you doing in the Mysterious Beyond?" Pterano said "I was exiled from the Great Valley for five cold times and I want to do something to prove I have changed." They walked to Spike's nest and Pterano pointed to the adult spiketail footprints and said "These footprints belong to Spike's mother I want to follow them and bring her to the Great Valley."

They followed the footprints for a few days until they arrived in a valley full of spiketails. The leader approached them and wanted to know why they were here. Pterano said "I found a nest in the Mysterious Beyond and the egg hatched so I smelled a piece of the shell. The footprints belonged to a spiketail mother and I followed them." A green female spiketail said "You found a nest with an egg that hatched." A baby girl said "Mommy what is the flier talking about?" The mom said "Amy you have an older brother or sister." The children were excited they had an older sibling. Littlefoot's mother said "It's a boy and his name is Spike." The spiketail mother looked at her and said "How do you know?" Littlefoot mother said "After I died my son and his friends formed a mixed herd and Spike is one of Littlefoot's friends."

What nobody noticed was that Petrie was flying over the valley and fell out of the sky in shock. Pterano poked Petrie until he regained consciousness. Petrie got up and looked around. Pterano asked Petrie "What are you doing here?" Petrie answered "I have crazy sleep story that Spike's parents alive." Pterano said "They are standing behind you." Petrie looked at the longneck and said "You Littlefoot's mom." The spiketail herd headed to the Great Valley.

A week later the herd arrived in the Great Valley. Littlefoot ran to his mother and they collided. Littlefoot shook his head and said "At least I'm not crazy." Mother licked Littlefoot's head and said "It's alright just a little bump." Pterano landed on Grandpa's head and Topsy said "What are you doing here? Five cold times haven't passed." Pterano said "I was flying in the Mysterious Beyond when a white light entered a longneck body bringing it back to life. The Sharptooth that Littlefoot and his friends killed went crazy after it died and started eating himself. I then flew over Spike's nest and followed a trail of footprints which lead me to a valley of spiketails. I told them that their son was alive and I lead them to the Great Valley."

Spike went to his parents and said "Mommy, daddy, where were you?" They explained that they forgot where the nest was. They had another nest with 5 eggs and when they hatched they had 2 boys and 3 girls. Spike licked his brothers and sisters.

Ducky's mom explained that she adopted Spike and raised him which was hard because there were no other spiketails in the Great Valley. Ducky explained that she found Spike snoring inside his egg before it hatched and helped Spike hatch.

Spike's mom looked at him and worried. Since she was told Spike was snoring inside his egg before it hatched she thought he was retarded. Spike said "Mom I could always talk I just chose not to because of my friends arguing."

Spike's parents introduced him to his brothers and sisters. "Your brothers are Jeff and Phil and your sisters are May, Amy and Amanda." His mom said. The children went to meet Spike's friends. Spike introduced his siblings to his friends and everyone was shocked that Spike could talk just like them.

Since the only spiketails they knew were farwalkers they thought Spike would leave the Great Valley. "Please don't leave we will miss you we will we will." Ducky said. Spike said "I'm not going anywhere the herd is moving in." Everybody cheered.

Topsy said "Since Pterano returned before his banishment is over he should be banished for life." Littlefoot's mother said "Why you racist piece of crap. You don't believe anyone can ever change." Topsy charged and Littlefoot's mother raised her foot and as Topsy approached she lowered it onto his back. Topsy was stopped in his tracks and Littlefoot's mother pressed as hard as she could lowering her foot into Topsy's back. Bones were heard snapping as the foot got lower. Topsy was already dead but Littlefoot's mother continued until she could go no further. When the foot touched the ground it was removed leaving a hole through Topsy's body. Cera smiled "He finally got what was coming to him." Littlefoot's mother said "Now he can burn in hell with Sharptooth."

Littlefoot was shocked "Cera my mom just killed you dad and you are happy!" Littlefoot's mom said "When you die you get what you deserve." Littlefoot's mom explained that black dinosaurs are evil and Topsy was a black threehorn making him evil.

Since Topsy died there was peace in the Great Valley. At the council meeting Grandpa said "The rules of the Great Valley say that when someone kills they are banished for life. Littlefoot since your mother has killed Threehorn you are banished." Everyone was shocked. The spiketail who was the leader and his mate who were Spike's parents said "I see you still have the old way of thinking that once a rule is made it can't be changed."

Grandma said to the spiketails "How do you lead your herd?" The leader said "If a member of my herd kills someone they did something to deserve it." Littlefoot said "Threehorn always hated us now I understand why Cera was happy when he died."

Pterano's sentence was lifted and he was allowed to live in the Great Valley. When Pterano told Bron that his mate is alive they moved to the Great Valley. When Bron reunited with his mate Littlefoot was happy his family was back together.


End file.
